


Problem

by Just_Call_Me_Floss



Series: The adventures of Iron Dad and Spider Kid [3]
Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - Fandom, Tony Stark - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Call_Me_Floss/pseuds/Just_Call_Me_Floss
Summary: “Okay but instead of dealing with these problems like a responsible adult, I could just… lay on the ground and scream, really softly.”





	Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt for you guys! Saw it and instantly thought of Peter, so here you guys go.  
> Hope you like it~

“Okay but instead of dealing with these problems like a responsible adult, I could just… lay on the ground and scream, really softly.”  
Tony watched as Peter lowered himself to the floor slowly, laying down on his front and spreading his arms and legs out wide. Sure enough, Peter started screaming softly.   
“Peter, get up”.  
“No”.  
“Yes”.  
“No”.  
“Get up”.  
“Why?”  
“Because you're taking up too much room in my lab. Now shift”.  
Peter groaned but listened when Tony started prodding his ribs with his foot. He rolled over onto his side, glaring up at Tony who was still kicking him in the ribs. “I’ve moved, now quit kicking me”.  
“No”.  
“Why?”  
“Because you’re still taking up too much room. I don’t want to step over you. What happens if I fall over?”  
Peter rolled his eyes before shifting again, getting up onto his feet. “Now where am I meant to lie on the floor and scream softly?”  
“I don’t know, go and annoy your Aunt May or something”.  
“She’s the one who told me to come and ask you for help”.  
“She told you to come and annoy me?”  
“Yeah, basically”.  
“That little shit,” Tony mused before turning away from Peter and back towards the project that he was working on. Reeds Richards had made this ‘scientific discovery’ and was getting a whole lot of praise for it. Tony was going to show how bull his ‘discovery’ was.  
“Mr Stark, what am I meant to do?”  
“Huh?” Tony mused, not turning back towards Peter. Wait, this section didn’t add up. If he could prove that Richards was wrong then-  
“Tonyyyyyyy” Peter whined, moving around the workbench to stand in Tony’s light.   
With a huff, he looked back up, “what?”  
“Help me,” Peter pouted, looking at Tony with his best attempt at puppy-dog eyes if they could be called that. In truth, he was horrendous at it, instead looking like a pouting brat rather than a pitiful being.  
Tony huffed out a laugh, shaking his head with a smile before looking back down at the calculations on the bench in front of him. “I’m not the best guy to come to asking for help, kid”.  
“Sure you are”.  
Tony laughed.  
“Aren’t you a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist?” Peter pointed out, smirking at him. Damn, the kid was already picking up on his mannerisms.  
“You really want me to help?” Tony quizzed, quirking an eyebrow as he looked at Peter.  
“You offering to help?” Peter asked, copying Tony’s expression. Alright, that was creepy. Tony really needed to stop hanging around with him.  
“Depends on what the problem is,” Tony went back to shifting the papers around. The diagrams didn’t seem to match up the work that Richards presented. Really? And everyone believed him without checking his stuff?  
“Didn’t you listen to me before?”  
“No, I tuned out after you said ‘Mr Stark you’ll never believe what happened’”.  
“That what I said when I came in here”.  
“I know”.  
Peter rolled his eyes. Okay, maybe Tony wasn’t the guy to come too for this.  
“So what’s your problem, kid?” Tony pulled out a bag of blueberries as he leant back against the workbench behind him.  
“Well, you see, it all started when...”

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Comment any prompts you want me to tackle! A like is always loved! 
> 
> Tumblr- JustCallMeFloss


End file.
